How to kill a son in the heart of a father
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Uma sidestory,uma explicação dos fatos que foram citados ou meramente permearam a one-shot "What daddy means". Pré-series/ Atenção: John/Dean Slash! Estejam avisados! Desafio que me foi proposto pela mestra Empty Spaces. * !
1. Lesson one A Present lesson

Dean, John, Sam e qualquer coisa de SPN não me pertence, além dos meus devaneios. Nem me causa lucros, além do findar da minha sanidade! .!

A mestra Empty Spaces me propôs esse desafio... Demorou, eu sei, sou uma péssima aprendiz, mas está ai! Espero que goste!

"Como matar um filho no coração de um pai" é uma sidestory, uma explicação dos fatos que permearam ou foram meramente citados na one-shot, "What daddy means". Não é necessário lê-la para entender, mas acho que é importante para compreendê-la à fundo..

Aqui teremos descrito o que não houve lá(*John/Dean in slash moments!*)! Daddycest!

Portanto o enredo é bem pesado, então se não gosta, sabe como é, não leia. Mas se sua alma é livre, seja muito bem vindo!

A idéia dessa fic estava me consumindo por dias. Sempre que parava na frente do pc era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar e quando fico assim, bem...é melhor ceder e escrever o que a mente manda do que lutar contra.

Bem, eu realmente não gosto do John, eu o odeio para ser sincera, mas não consigo pensar que ele não ame o Dean de alguma forma. Ao meu ver, como filho e como deveria ser, John jamais o amou. Foi essa idéia que me levou a escrever essa sidestory desta forma. Não consigo definir bem sobre o que ela é, talvez seja sobre o abuso de um pai ou sobre entrega (digna de camisa de força, por sinal) de um filho, ou talvez ambos

_"All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be..._

_Todo amor virou mal, escurecendo meu mundo_

_Tatuando tudo o que vejo, tudo o que sou, tudo que serei..."_

_Black- Pearl Jam_

**" ****How to kill a son in the heart of a father " **

**- ****A sidestory from "What daddy means"**

**"Lesson one - A present lesson"**

Estava abandonado numa poltrona com uma garrafa de whisky quase vazia na mão, mas não tanto quanto o vazio que corria por sua alma. John Winchester havia acabado de perder sua última noção do que era correto fazer...

Perder Sam de suas vistas havia sido a gota d'água. Agora seu filho estava há milhas de distância, completamente desprotegido e ele nada podia fazer. Sam não o queria por perto, havia saído pela porta sem nem ao menos olhar para trás anos antes e nunca mais havia dado sinal de vida. Se não fosse por seu próprio esforço de ir até Stanford e vez por outra checar se estava bem, não teria visto o rosto do filho por todo aquele tempo.

Havia falhado com ele, talvez tivesse sido melhor contar a verdade, dizer que um demônio perigoso estava apenas esperando o dia em que deveria leva-lo para seu lado e fazer deste mundo o próprio inferno. Mas nunca teve coragem de olhar para aqueles olhos ávidos e esperançosos e jogar um peso desses sobre seus ombros... Sam tinha sonhos, tinha vontades arraigadas em seu ser desde que podia se lembrar, desde suas primeiras palavras...Sam jamais desisitiria do que queria para permanecer à seu lado. Não, Sam não era assim...e John sabia disso porque, apesar de todas as diferenças que existiam entre eles, sabia que seu filho mais novo era mais parecido com ele mesmo do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Eram compostos com a mesma fibra, aquela vontade plena de fazer apenas o que se deseja, aquela certeza que não importa o quanto errasse, o quando desse com a cara no muro, sempre teria uma chance a mais e que estaria certo no fim. Ele e Sam eram assim, sempre senhores da razão... Sempre certos e facilmente cegos pelo ódio... Sam ainda não sabia disso, ainda não tinha motivos para se afogar em fúria, mas tudo o que precisava era um empurrão, um motivo maior do que discutir com a família para que tudo ficasse tão turvo á frente de seus olhos quanto estavam a tantos anos aos seus próprios.

Sam não podia fugir do seu destino, assim como John também não. Mas Dean podia... Mais que isso, Dean devia...

O rosto machucado à sua frente, os olhos verdes que lhe observavam cabisbaixo com a expressão mais piedosa do mundo poderia fugir dessa loucura toda quando quisesse...O demônio não o queria como desejava Sam e não devia ser seu trabalho detê-lo, aquela responsabilidade era sua. Dean deveria ser livre, deveria compreender que o era... Deveria abandonar aos dois antes de ser deixado, seguir seu próprio caminho sem nem ao menos olhar para trás como Sam já havia feito.

Mas aquele ser continuava a amá-los incondicionalmente, apesar de tudo. Cada pequeno ato de desprezo ou cada palavra de desmerecimento, cada surra ou maltrato ou o que quer que já lhe haviam feito de ruim, ele jamais os abandonaria. Jamais deixaria ele e Sam sozinhos para trás, como eles faziam com ele sem nem ao menos se incomodarem ou perceberem, o tempo todo. Seja para caçar na cidade vizinha ou estudar em Stanford, para ir beber em um bar qualquer ou ir para uma escola qualquer. Um encontro com uma garrafa de vodka ou uma tediosa prova de matemática eram mais importantes, sempre foram necessidades mais urgêntes.

Grandes e pequenos pedaços de auto-estima arrancados sem dó, impiedosamente, numa mostra do quão pouco ambos pensavam no que sentia ao ser deixado ou simplesmente ignorado. Mostra do quão pouco pai e irmão se preocupavam com seus silêncios eternos. Não que ele não falasse as gracinhas de sempre, o bastante para se meter em confusão onde quer que passasse e ser o centro das atenções em qualquer lugar que fosse, junto daquele sorriso que fazia as mulheres correrem atrás dele e os respectivos namorados também, apesar de por motivos diferentes, e que estava lá a maior parte do tempo, gritando, pedindo e conseguindo atenção. Era impossível não percebe-lo, tão lindo, tão imponente e decidido, um sonho de consumo por uma noite inteira de loucura e nada além... Enquanto o Dean verdadeiro se escondia e emudecia cada dia um pouco mais, ficando mais distânte e assustadoramente mais sozinho por trás de beijos desavergonhados, sorrisos falsos e brigas sem motivo.

Estendeu a mão e tocou a face dele, marcada pelo peso de suas próprias mãos. Um rastro de sangue ainda sujava o corte em seus lábios e logo que o vermelho desaparecesse, uma marca escura apareceria vibrante sob a pele. Acabara de jogar todo o desgosto de seu mundo nele e Dean, nem ao menos se defendera... Aceitara aquela punição mesmo sem ter feito por merecê-la... Ele apenas fazia o de sempre, tentar salvar o resto daquela família, por panos quentes sobre aquele ódio que crescia entre John e Sam, pois mesmo que separada pela distância e pela raiva, jamais saíra de sua mente como sua maior preocupação.

Mesmo que traído e abandonado, seu amor por Sam não havia perdido uma só grama. Assim como o seu amor por ele havia sobrevivido à todas as provações concedidas, por todos aqueles longos anos recheados de espera, ordens e acima de tudo, obediência... Mas nada ali era falso ou apenas superficial e John sabia, mesmo sem uma única demonstração de afeto, de agradecimento ou de orgulho de sua parte, que Dean morreria por ele se assim ordenasse, mesmo que por um mero capricho de sua parte.

Olhava para ele, Dean estava no chão, ajoellhado bem á sua frente. Talvez esperando por mais, talvez sem forças para levantar por si mesmo. John deixou a garrafa escorregar por seus dedos até encontrar o carpete já desgastado e rolar para longe do alcance de suas mãos. Inclinou-se até ele, abraçando-o e beijando o topo de sua cabeça, como se aquele simples gesto pudesse se multiplicar em desculpas o bastante para aplacar a dor do que havia lhe feito... Em retribuição, sentiu-o desmoronar em seus braços, mas não era apenas seu corpo, era seu mundo que desmoronava...

Abraçou-o mais forte ainda e acarinhou seu rosto ferido, trazendo-o para seus olhos e o que pôde ver estampado naquele verde fora desolador... O que poderia dizer para anestesiar aquele desespero silêncioso que gritava cada vez mais alto no peito de Dean? Não haviam palavras que pudesse dizer, nem socos que pudesse levar em revide suficiêntes neste mundo para que aquela dor desaparecesse. Mesmo que ele não soubesse, John sabia que o estava traindo como Sam já o fizera... Sam já o havia abandonado e logo ele também iria... Estava a instantes de deixa-lo na mais plena solidão, mas não tinha coragem de dizê-lo que por uma segunda vez ele seria descartado por um interesse maior. John não conseguia, não era homem o bastante para dizer-lhe adeus.

Tomou os lábios feridos contra os seus, sentindo o gosto do sangue se dissipar na boca... Aquela invasão já lhe era tão comum quanto respirar, sempre que o alcool lhe vinha maior que a razão, mais forte e avassalador que qualquer senso de certo e errado. Dean já era seu mais do que deveria em uma relação entre pai e filho, em uma relação normal... Mas eles não eram normais, aquela pequena família destroçada já havia perdido a chance de assim se nomear quando ele escolhera caçar o dêmonio que matou sua Mary ao invéz de permitir seus filhos viverem como deveriam. Ele podia ter parado, podia ter desistido, mas havia culpa demais, tristeza demais, danos demais em sua memória para fazê-lo. Abandonar aquela busca desenfreada era admitir a verdade, a de que nunca havia sido um bom marido, nem mesmo um bom pai antes disso. Era um homem falho antes e agora, simplesmente, se fizera absurdamente pior.

Em meio ao beijo possessivo com o qual lhe invadia e dominava sem esforço, ajudou Dean a se levantar e o levou até a cama, sem se separar dele por um instante que fosse. Era fácil toma-lo, tê-lo em seus braços perdido entre gemidos. Sem perguntas a serem respondidas com palavras. Não havia receio em fazer o que desejasse para quem nunca lhe diria não. Mas havia uma outra verdade ali escondida, existia um medo subsequênte e muito maior que a necessidade de ter de deixar o gosto de seus lábios, o calor da sua pele, o seu cheiro... Esse medo muito mais apavorante que lhe cercava e o despia da razão, o de que um dia, Dean acordasse dessa cortina de fumaça ao qual fora mantido a vida inteira e visse a verdade em seus olhos. Nesse dia ele lhe olharia com repulsa, jogaria em sua cara todos os seus crimes, todo o mal que lhe fizera e, com autoridade e justiça, lhe odiaria para sempre. Nesse dia John perderia aquilo que nada no mundo poderia substituir, nem mesmo seu amor por Sam... Perderia de vez a sua casa, seu único lugar para onde retornar.. O único ser no mundo que lhe esperou ansiosamente e de braços abertos, todas as vezes em que fora deixado para trás.

Deitou-o delicadamente sobre os lençóis e se pôs sobre ele. Deixou-se passar por cada ferimento que provocara sobre seu rosto e não se importou em fazer o mesmo após entreabrir suas roupas. Havia realmente o machucado, demais para não ver um resquício de raiva ou mesmo repulsa em suas retinas. Mas não havia, nunca houve e jamais haveria...E isso talvez fosse o pior dos seus castigos.

Concentrou as mãos tremulas pela bebida em tirar-lhe as roupas com cuidado para não piorar a dor que deveria estar sentindo em cada mancha roxa que deixara sobre sua pele clara. E eram muitas...E naquelas marcas, lhe vieram a memória de como houvera se afundado naquele abismo... As lembranças do dia em que finalmente matara seu filho mais velho, da forma mais cruel de todas que podia imaginar.

A noite em que matara seu filho mais velho em seu coração...

_**Ooooo...**_

_**Continua...**_

_Muito obrigada por ler!  
Hey! Mas não se esqueça: Deixar um review custa barato e deixa uma alma sem sanidade alguma, mais perto das portas do paraíso!^.~! Senão eu conto ao tio Chuck e ninguém vai para o Céu!_

Haverão mais dois capítulos!Já escritos, então nada de lenga lenga para atualizar!


	2. Lesson two A past lesson

Dean, John, Sam e qualquer coisa de SPN não me pertence, além dos meus devaneios. Nem me causa lucros, além do findar da minha sanidade! .!

Esse capítulo tem John/Dean slash, já aviso aos incautos... Sim, aqui eles são pai e filho, e sim eu sou totalmente pervertida! Se não gosta, já sabe, temos o livre arbítreo, basta não ler! Às almas livres como a minha, espero que se divirtam!

_"All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be..._

_Todo amor virou mal, escurecendo meu mundo_

_Tatuando tudo o que vejo, tudo o que sou, tudo que serei..."_

_Black- Pearl Jam_

**" ****How to kill a son in the heart of a father " **

**- ****A sidestory from "What daddy means"**

_**"Lesson two**_

_**- A past lesson"**_

Estavam em meio a uma floresta na Pennsylvania, há apenas algumas milhas ao sul do Lago Eiri. O frio do inverno lhes açoitava e o cão preto havia dado muitos problemas, mas nada que não fosse curado com alguns pontos e ataduras, mais algumas doses de whisky para aquecer. A noite caira rápido e ficara escuro e perigoso demais para continuarem, então decidiu que ficariam por ali mesmo, afinal, não tinham mais ninguém a lhes esperar e se preocupar, aguardando no Impala ou num motel qualquer perto da estrada. Da mesma forma que não atendia aos seus telefonemas e não respondia suas mensagens, ele os havia apagado de sua vida perfeita e aquilo os fazia desejar apenas permanecer, não era necessário voltar. Sam não estava mais lá e mesmo que já houvessem passado mais de um ano e meio, aquele vazio parecia jamais sarar.

Dean mal havia falado depois daquela discussão que acabara por dar os todos os motivos para que o caçula realizasse seu maior desejo, ir embora de perto do pai, da família e de tudo que essa palavra representava. Dean parecia mais que um soldado, uma sombra, um fantasma mudo e obediente, e muito menos uma pessoa desde então. Agora, arrancar meia dúzia de palavras dos lábios dele era uma tarefa difícil, especialmente para um pai que também não desejava pronunciar nada mais que o necessário. Sam havia levado embora muito mais que seus poucos pertences. Havia levado junto a metade de ambos, justamente aquela que lhes dava forças e os fazia continuar. Era isso que significava a sua falta, ele era o motivo que lhes regia. Cada um a sua maneira.

John sabia que Dean se culpava por não ter ficado ao lado do irmão, na verdade no lado de nenhum deles...Era impossível fazer tal escolha, havia amor demais por suas almas nele para serem apontadas de forma tão óbvia. Um ou outro, assim, a ferro e fogo... Dean não podia escolher, ambos sabiam e se calaram ao ver o desespero que o consumia, calaram-se junto das lágrimas que não caíram de seus olhos desolados, sem forças para cederem, naquela noite e assim guardadas continuaram em todos os dias que seguiram-se até aquele.

John fez uma grande fogueira em meio a uma calareira, tanto para lhes libertar do frio, quanto de qualquer coisa que pudesse vê-los como comida fácil. Um círculo de sal nunca era de menos e logo Dean acabara de fazê-lo sem esperar ordem alguma. Haviam muitas coisas que já não eram preciso serem ditas. Especialmente na área das responsábilidades, essas, estavam muito bem ensinadas e aprendidas.

John foi o primeiro a se sentar, recostando-se contra uma pedra e logo sacou uma garrafa de plástico cheia de wisky da bolsa, e que antes deveria ter abrigado apenas água. Deu um gole e ofereceu à Dean que aceitou de primeira, pegando a garrafa com a mão esquerda. Deu um grande gole, fechando os olhos devagar, escondendo uma fração de dor que transparecera em sua face com o movimento.

_Está tudo bem, Dean? Me deixe ver. - John conhecia à quilômetros aquela cara de quem sabia que acabara de se entregar na face do filho, assim que seus olhos se encontraram entre o creptar do fogo. Dean se amaldiçoou por ter pego a garrafa com a mão esquerda, era tudo que John precisava para ter certeza de que estava escondendo o jogo.

_Estou bem, pai. Não tem nada para ver. - Dizia calmamente, tentando fugir do olhar observador do mais velho sem muito resultado.

_Dean... - John lhe olhou sério e apenas ouvir seu nome naquele tom já era uma ordem reinterada e seu pai não falava duas vezes. Não havia como negar-se. - Tire a jaqueta e venha aqui.

Dean caminhou até ele e lhe devolveu a garrafa, vendo o pai apenas apontando para o chão de relva baixa, bem à frente de seus pés. Não tinha como retrucar, sem contar que as pedras contra as costas do pai, faziam um corta vento natural ao ar gelado. Começou a retirar a jaqueta com algum esforço e teve de segurar um gemido de dor de lhe escapar da boca ao mover mais seriamente o braço direito. Os músculos em seu ombro pareciam ter sidos rasgados ao breve movimento.

Deixou-se cair devagar até onde o pai mandara, usando o outro braço como apoio. Não para cumprir uma ordem, mas para se aproveitar dela, para que John não percebesse como a cor havia deixado seu rosto instantâneamente ao leve movimento, sentando-se de costas para ele. John tomou mais alguns goles enquanto assistia o filho se ajeitar e desabotoar a blusa de mangas compridas que ainda cobria a camisa que usava por de baixo, procurando uma posição menos desconfrotável para se acomodar.

Tocou o ombro do filho por sobre a camisa o mais gentil que pôde, o que Dean iria taxar como algo nada delicado se lhe fosse perguntado. Dean travou os dentes e aguentou sem deixar nenhum som escapar.

_Parece ruim, Dean... - John parou um pouco e tomou outro gole da garrafa, olhou em volta, procurando pela bolsa. Estava perto, ele a puxou e ficou algum tempo procurando algo dentro dela. Dean manteve-se em silêncio, deixando o corpo cair um pouco para frente - Filho, você trouxe outra camisa com você?

_Não, senhor. - John não gostava da idéa de cortar a camisa que ele usava, com o frio que estava fazendo, quanto mais roupa ele pudesse colocar para proteger a ferida já seria um ganho. Por que quando o corpo de Dean esfriasse aquilo iria doer feito a morte. Deu uma segunda olhada e mais alguns apertões para ter certeza.

_Então não temos outra opção. Vamos lá! - John segurou na barra de sua camisa e começou a puxa-la para cima. E esse foi seu erro. Quando sem querer seus dedos deslizaram pela pele sedosa e quente, de alguma forma, aquilo lhe lembrou quando despia Mary lentamente. Talvez fosse o tom de sua pele ou as sardas que se espalhavam em maior quantidade quando se aproximava da altura dos ombros. Talvez o ar gelado fosse o culpado por ela se arrepiar automaticamente ao toca-lo. Talvez estivesse perdendo a sanidade pensando se não fora seu toque que o fizera arrepiar-se daquela forma... John se perdeu naquela contemplação até ouvi-lo reclamar contra o movimento acima.

_Hm...droga...- John parou e fez com que tirasse o braço esquerdo antes, assim não teria que mover muito mais o outro. Depois de longos e intermináveis segundos, Dean estava na sua frente, semi-nu. O vento frio o torturava, chocando-se contra a pele já um pouco mais quente que o normal e ele se abraçava tentando proteger-se. John lhe estendeu a garrafa e ele não demorou em virar alguns goles a mais, passando a lígua pelos lábios em seguida, tentando mante-los úmidos e escapar do frio que consequêntemente os racharia, o que, na visão de John parecia estar sendo realizado em câmera lenta. Assistia Dean virar a garrafa contra os lábios quando retomara o fôlego para voltar a beber.

John tinha de se desligar desses pensamentos, afinal não havia nada ali que ele nunca tivesse visto, nem mesmo aquela proximidade poderia ser taxada com algo novo. Não era, era comum, mas algo dentro dele fazia que ele visse outras cores naqueles atos tão simples. Eram apenas os dois agora e saberem-se sozinhos, mudava tudo.

_Fique reto, Dean...- Concentrou-se em verificar seu ombro, trazendo-o um pouco mais para si, assistindo a expressão de dor contida que invadiu seus traços ao mover seu braço centímetros para trás. Aproveitando-se de que o filho era um pouco menor que ele, podia muito bem ver os danos causados se lhe encostasse contra o peito, ainda assim, lhe dando algo quente em que se esquentar e tentar relaxar.

Havia um belo estrago ali, uma enorme mancha avermelhada que logo estaria roxa, que se estendia da escápula direita até a clavícola, tomando toda a extensão de seu ombro. Mais dois rasgos consideráveis, causados pelo choque de uma batida forte.

_Como conseguiu isso? - Perguntou enquanto apertava o ferimento e checava se tinha algum osso quebrado ou deslocado, fazendo Dean prender a respiração e fechar os olhos com força.

_Uma árvore ou uma pedra, eu acho...Não sei bem. - Dean dizia sentindo um enorme alívio ao não ter mais a mão pesada do pai a lhe torturar a área já castigada.

_Pelo menos parece tudo em ordem. Nenhum osso quebrado. Mas tem de ser costurado de toda forma. - Dean respirou fundo.

_Não precisa, pai... Antes de você terminar, já vou ter morrido de hipotermia de qualquer jeito. - John lhe olhou divertido e depois de alcançar a bolsa no chão lhe sorriu e pôs outra garrafa, cheia, em sua mão. Dean não pode conter um sorriso, ao olhar de canto para John - Você é horrível nisso, sabia?

_Sim, eu sei. Agora, quieto e me deixe trabalhar. - John dizia enquanto procurava a agulha e a linha para suturar o mais rápido possível, tentando afastar os pensamentos com que aquela frase dita de forma tão inocênte lhe afetara. Sim, ele era um péssimo pai.

_Sim, senhor. - Dean apenas respondeu e fechou os olhos, abraçando a jaqueta antes abandonada no chão, tentando achar algum calor onde se agarrar. Obedeceu e se concentrou no creptar do fogo à sua frente, como se seu calor fosse atingi-lo mais forte se olhasse mais atentamente as cores em suas chamas. Antes de começar, John despejou um pouco do whisky nos cortes. Dean estremeceu de leve e bebeu um pouco mais quando o pai se pôs a trabalhar, depois de virar os últimos três dedos da bebida que ainda resisitia na primeira garrafa.

Realmente estava ficando muito frio. John fazia cada ponto com precisão cirurgica e o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguia deixar de perceber a expressão perdida na face de Dean, assistindo o fogo calmamente e não se lembrar que muitas vezes John se pegara olhando Dean, enquanto sua atenção ia toda para Sam, observando-o desta mesma forma perdida, como se não estivesse realmente ali e isso apavorava John. Mais ainda quando seu caçula devolvia algo parecido com aquele mesmo olhar para o mais velho. Aquela cumplicidade que ia muito além da brigas de sempre e desentendimentos bobos que logo eram deixados de lado, pois quando eles eram crianças e o conhecimento do que é a vida se define, Dean sempre cedera, mesmo quando não devia e pedia desculpas antes, como se a falta de um sorriso o matasse a cada vez que Sam lhe virava as costas.

Aquela falta reluzia assustadora, junto do medo que John tinha que aquele amor tão pleno e sufocado em seus olhos tomasse outros caminhos. Mas o que poderia querer agora? Ele fora o culpado disso. Fora ele quem fez o mundo dos filhos se resumirem em ambos. Sam sempre tentava fugir, a cada nova escola procurava por amigos, por novas experiências da "vida normal" que tanto repetia, mas Dean não. Nada lhe parecia especial ou importante, pois seu mundo era Sam, e isso já lhe era o bastante. Tanto que por muitas vezes, ao ver Sam crescendo, John receava em deixa-los sozinhos por muito tempo. Sabia que Dean jamais encostaria em Sam, mas não tinha certeza de que ele diria não se Sam decidisse por querê-lo. Na verdade tinha plena certeza de que Dean cederia uma vez mais, como sempre.

Era aquele amor tão explícito em seus olhos que atormentava John, pensar em seus filhos dividindo muito mais que a apenas mesma cama, como haviam feito muitas vezes antes. Pensar que os dois, um dia, poderiam compartilhar de seus corpos, naquela mesma vontade que lhe tomava agora, tão próximo a Dean. Se Sam pedisse, se tentasse... Separa-los era tudo o que podia tentar fazer. Mas desfazer aquela imensa dependência, provou-se impossível. Sam voava longe e Dean se despedaçava na frente de seus olhos e ele não podia repor aquela falta, sanar a angustia de suas noites não dormidas, de seus dias não vividos.

Quando deu o último ponto, Dean já tremia visivelmente. A febre havia subido um pouco, junto da dor e o deixara mais pálido que o normal. John observava a luz das chamas reagindo e se trançando contra a pele nua, refletindo em cores novas, desenhando sombras em movimento sob os cílios compridos e brilhando no verde pacífico de seus olhos. Todo seu calor se expandindo e tomando posse da pele branca e tão mais delicada que a sua, por mais que não quisesse admitir, Dean era totalmente encantador à seus olhos.

Dean estava tremulo e tudo o que John podia fazer era aquecê-lo. Encostou seu peito nas costas dele e deslizou as mãos por seus braços, assistindo cada poro se arrepiar pelo caminho que percorria levemente, ao calor de sua mãos. Tocou sobre sua mão, que descançava contra a jaqueta que cobria seu abdome e Dean acompanhou o movimento que fazia com o olhar e lábios levemente entreabertos em expectativa, até que John finalmente passou os braços em torno dele e o abraçou, com cuidado para não encostar no ombro ferido.

Ele respirou fundo, depois de estremecer e relutar por um instante ao aconchego que seu corpo oferecia, mas logo aquele calor que vinha do pai se tornou muito mais que bem vindo. Dean se deixou levar, recostando-se em seu peito, fechando os olhos devagar.

Não devia fazer, não era certo fazer, mas John perdeu-se na imagem indefeza dele em seus braços. O rosto liso, como a muito não via, sem a barba por fazer de sempre e que tirava muitos dos anos que a vida havia lhe empurrado a mais. Os olhos grandes e brilhantes que piscavam devagar e seguidamente, numa mistura de entorpecimentos, entre a febre e o alcool. Seus cabelos macios roçando contra a barba junto do cheiro tão familiar de sua pele e o calor que vinha dela, o mesmo que não parecia bastante para aquecer ao próprio corpo e deixava o seu em ebulição. John abraçou-o mais junto, mais forte e sentiu-o ceder...

Tudo que o torpor que lhe invadia permitia pensar era há quanto tempo seu pai não lhe abraçava, se é que algum dia já o havia feito. Aquele sentimento de ser cuidado entre seus braços era pacificador, como um calmante administrado por intravenosa, era muito além do que um simples abraço deveria significar. Sentia-se protegido e no fundo, aquilo lhe vinha como uma interrogação... O que mais poderia pedir alguém que não possuía nada...?

Aquilo era um rasgo de carinho, um gesto de atenção... Não precisava muito mais vindo dele para Dean pensar em amor. O amor que buscava em cada "sim, senhor" e que jamais tivera como prêmio, por sua total obediência ao pai... Sentiu John passar as mãos por debaixo da jaqueta, meramente encostada contra seu peito e tocar a pele nua, ali escondida, com carinho, provando de cada centímetro de si. John depositou um beijo suave em seu pescoço e todo seu ser se arrepiou ao roçar da barba grossa contra sua nuca. Deixou um gemido baixo lhe fugir dos lábios inconsciêntemente, enquanto se livrava da jaqueta que lhe guardava e oferecia a visão de seu peito nu para ele.

-Dean... - John gemeu ao seu ouvido e ele estremeceu à visão das mãos morenas e calosas, passeando por seu peito e abdome. Tocando, tateando o caminho entre seus músculos e buscando um pouco mais de si para ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando os dedos ásperos roçaram de leve em seus mamilos já sensíveis ao extremo. Arfou e empurrou a cabeça para trás procurando por mais contato, sentindo a barba roçar contra a pele fina de seu rosto, junto do toque de uma de suas mãos que pedia passagem e procurava o caminho para seus lábios, que tremiam a cada centímetro a mais em que era desbravado.

John mordeu de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, deixando a língua passar por ali, fazendo seus músculos retesarem e a pele se arrepiar antes de beija-lo no rosto. Mordiscou de leve o queixo de Dean, enquanto trazia mais próximos dos seus os lábios que violava com os dedos e que eram ardorosamente chupados e mordidos em retribuição. John sentia a maciez daquela perfeição contra sua pele grossa e maltratada em igual intensidade que seus olhos os devoravam a cada movimento lascivo. Deixou um gemido rouco sair da boca ao sentir a língua quente dele simulando com seus dedos o que seria um beijo e desejou mais que nunca realizar aquele pedido.

Entreabriu seus lábios e num rompante, o puxou para mais perto, permitindo seus lábios roçarem uns nos outros de forma delicada. Dean pedia, procurava por mais contato, respirando descompassado em seus braços, tão descompassado como as batidas de seu coração. Mas apenas pedia, ele não avançava por si mesmo, apenas esperava com os olhos semicerrados e luxúria a se derramar por seus gemidos, à mais leve mostra de aproximação. John parou por um instante a lhe contemplar e quando o fez, lhe deu em dobro aquele contato tão urgênte pelo qual implorava.

Forçou-se a manter os olhos abertos para poder assistir Dean fechar os seus devagar ao aproximar final de suas bocas e quando provou dos lábios perfeitos que lhe esperavam molhados e com sede, teve certeza de ver uma lágrima a lhe correr pela face. Lágrima essa, que fora esquecida ao instante que invadiu com autoridade sua boca e a tomou com toda a paixão que já houvera sentido na vida, ao mesmo tempo que descia ambas as mãos por seu peito e abdome até se afundar dentro do cós do jeans surrado que vestia. Mais que um gemido fugiu da boca que John tomava com ardor. Dean segurou os cabelos do pai com força e seu corpo inteiro retesou ao toque tão íntimo que ele lhe proporcionava, no movimento de sua mão presa aos limites da calça apertada e na pegada forte em seu quadril.

Gotas de suor escorriam por sua pele, tanto causados pela da febre, quanto pelo tesão que sentia, misturados ao toque viríl das mãos de John. Dean desvencilou-se dele em busca de ar apenas tempo o bastante, mas tempo demais longe dele, o que lhe fez deixar os lábios violentados sussurrarem aquela palavra como quem expõe seu maior desejo ao mundo. E em cada letra que a formava só havia desejo e entrega pura.

_Pai... - Quando ouviu aquilo, John acordou. Sim, porque estar sonhando era única explicação para o que fazia. Ter seu próprio filho arfando em desejo, entregue em seus braços, seus lábios colados e necessitados de forma apaixonada, as mãos predadoras que percorriam sua pele sem pudor algum, não passava de um pesadelo se realizando. Quebrou o contato com o calor que emanava dele, suas mãos pularam longe, como se levassem um choque em alta voltagem.

Dean percebeu como John se afastara... Era impossível não sentir tamanha... repulsa? Não tinha coragem de olha-lo nos olhos e dizer as palavras certas, aquelas que já havia dito tantas vezes e que nunca haviam sido tão difíceis de proferir. Era capaz de aceitar tudo dele, das surras que havia levado, muitas delas sem razão, até aquele toque apaixonado. Não se importava. A única coisa que não conseguia suportar era seu distânciamento e todo o silêncio que aprendera cultivar aos poucos com ele. Aquela falta de amor que se transformara em abandono, na solidão na qual fora posto e deixado de lado durante a maior parte de sua vida.

Ele parou e observou seu filho. Ainda era seu filho, não era? Estático, mudo, olhos vidrados nas chamas...Tão vulnerável, enquanto lágrimas grossas lhe desciam solenes pela face, reluzindo ao vermelho das chamas que encontravam caminhos diferentes para correrem por seu peito, como quem lhe ensinava o destino correto a ser seguido. Dean jamais se parecera tanto com Mary à seus olhos. Jamais lhe fora tão perfeitamente a mesma coisa como nesse instante.

Por mais que sua mente lhe ordenasse, não conseguia se afastar. Sabia o que Dean estava a sentir. Julgava-se ser abandonado. Existiam sentimentos em Dean que John jamais compreenderia, mesmo sabendo ser o culpado de uma forma ou de outra por cada um deles, mas aquele descrito em seu rosto e em cada músculo de seu corpo, ele conhecia muito bem. Aquilo era dor, era perda e o pior era saber-se tendo este mesmo sentimento exposto em sua própria carne. Lágrimas lhe desciam tão impunes quanto as dele. Se afastar de Dean era acabar por despedaça-lo e desfazer-se junto. Já era tarde demais, talvez sempre houvera sido.

Voltou a lhe abraçar, de forma carinhosa e descançou o rosto sobre seu ombro ileso, assistindo as próprias lágrimas correrem pelo peito do filho. Devagar a mão dele voltou a lhe acarinhar, enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos escuros, fazendo John fechar os olhos a cada movimento, embebido naquele afago. Era muito mais que febre e alcool e necessidade misturadas. Ambos sabiam a verdade e as consequências do ato insano que estavam prestes a cometer. Era mais que seus corpos, eram suas almas buscando uma forma de tampar aquele vazio no peito, aquele buraco grande demais que lhes fora deixado para que pudessem simplesmente relevar.

_Me perdoe, Dean... Me perdoe... - John sussurrou ao seu ouvido, lábios colados contra seu rosto, como se temesse que qualquer outra coisa pudesse lhe ouvir além dele. Aquele pedido era só dele, apenas para ele e nunca aquelas palavras lhe soaram mais verdadeiras em sua boca. John jamais precisou tanto ouvir o perdão de alguém em toda sua vida, como necessitava agora.

Dean fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas do pai correrem por sua pele, os cílios molhados lhe tocando de leve entre o fechar e abrir dos olhos. Juntava forças para lhe responder e negar aquelas palavras tão docemente ditas. Não se lembrava do pai lhe verter algo assim, tão quente e gentil. Não reconhecia aquele tom de súplica na voz sempre rígida de John, chegava a se perguntar se era ele mesmo quem o tinha nos braços, se eram suas mãos que ainda o tocavam.

_Está tudo bem, pai... Não me peça perdão...jamais... - John duvidava que Dean percebesse as lágrimas que desciam mudas por seu rosto quando lhe dizia aquilo da forma mais carinhosa que o estremer de seus lábios permitiam. Dean virou-se para ele e enxugou suas lágrimas com os lábios enquanto esquecia-se das próprias, e aquele sentimento veio a John como algo recorrente ao filho. Quase comum. Em cada gota que fugia pelo rosto, enquanto lhe beijava a face, Dean se parecia mais e mais com Mary.

Mary sempre lhe olhara daquela mesma forma, com lágrimas identicas às dele cedendo dos olhos verdes lentamente, todas as vezes em que perdoara seus erros e que lhe aceitara de volta de abraços abertos. Mesmo quando John sabia não merecer nem a ela, muito menos ao seu perdão. Assim como não merecia a Dean também. Retribuiu aquele mesmo carinho ao filho, como quem desejava mostrar sem palavras que também haviam lágrimas cedendo em seus olhos, mais que isso...Como quem tentava mostrar que suas lágrimas eram tão importantes quanto as que acalentava.

No deslizar daqueles beijos suaves, daquele novo mundo de conhecimento que descobriam sobre as linhas que o tempo marcara em seus rostos, encontraram forças para tocarem-se outra vez. Talvez essa uma real primeira vez. Face a face, olhos nos olhos, lábios nos lábios. Não havia mais como negar, seu pecado já estava consumado antes mesmo de concretizado por inteiro. Ele estava em suas mentes, em seus desejos e isso era impossível relevar.

John estendeu as roupas de Dean abandonadas no chão e o deitou sobre elas, com cuidado para não encostar no ombro ferido de forma alguma. Estar mais próximo do fogo era se afogar em sua luz e calor de todas as formas possíveis. Inclinou-se contra o corpo dele e deixou-se ficar em um beijo quente, lento e molhado, com línguas se roçando e invadindo de leve a profundidade de suas bocas de uma forma totalmente embriagante. O gosto do whisky barato se dissipara em seus lábios e apenas o gosto dele permanecera. John descobriu assim algo que lhe entorpecia mil vezes mais que qualquer bebida que já houvesse tomado na vida, sentia-se como alguém que se embebeda ao ingerir sua primeira dose de alcool.

O amuleto em seu peito lhe espreitava, como quem lhe vigiasse. John sentiu-se ser observado por Sam pessoalmente e como quem sente ciúme do toque eterno contra aquela pele, John tirou o amuleto de seu pescoço e o pôs de lado. Próximo o bastante para não perde-lo de vista e longe o bastante para não impedir de retomar o que por direito era seu. O coração de Dean.

Deslizou as mãos suavemente por cada centímetro de seu torso, peito e costas e abdome, assistindo Dean reagir ao seu toque. Tateou e provou a rigidez de cada músculo, cada mostra de pele e cicatriz ao seu alcance enquanto Dean abria espaço e lhe acomodava entre as dedos de John correram até o botão da calça que ele vestia e abriu-o devagar.

Sem sair da posição que estava, desceu a mãos por um das pernas de Dean e a dobrou, podendo tirar a bota e as meias que calçava livremente, fez o mesmo com a outra perna e só então começou a abrir o ziper do jeans dele. Dean fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação do pano grosso raspando contra sua pele, sentindo o encontro do ar gelado chocar contra o calor preso em seu interior. Arrepiou-se por inteiro, mas não pelo frio, mas sim pelo calor que o acompanhava. Por que junto da calça descendo por seus quadris e coxas nuas, sentia as mãos de John a traça-los com esmero, reconhecendo cada caminho no território que desbravava. Logo tudo o que lhe sobrara era a boxer preta, que negava ao seu sexo a liberdade almejada.

Havia seriedade nos olhos escuros de John quando voltou a beija-lo intensamente como antes, passando uma das mãos por debaixo de suas costas e segurando de leve em sua nuca, depois seguindo para os cabelos curtos e os puxando um pouco, fazendo sua cabeça ceder para trás, assim lhe dando espaço para descer por sobre a linha de seu pescoço sem interferência alguma. Mão aberta sobre as curvas de seu peito, dedilhando o caminho por seu abdome até o umbigo. Dean viu mais que a lua e as estrelas no firmamento à frente de seus olhos quando sentiu a língua dele avançar livre e se afundar naquele ponto sensível. John segurou com força seu quadril, com ambas as mãos enquanto as costas de Dean se arquevam em prazer.

Dean manteve o solhos fechados e apenas ouviu o som da sua boxer ser rasgada com fúria, um lado após outro e agradeceu com um gemido lascivo ao sentir seu membro roçar contra a mão de John. Não existia mais frio em seu mundo febril, tudo se resumia ao toque quente das mãos do pai sobre ele. Seus lábios descendo por sua virília, o fez segurar a respiração por todo o tempo em que era apenas torturado. Não podia abrir os olhos, se o fizesse não aguentaria nem mais um segundo preso contra ele, por isso Dean não contemplou John chupar os próprios dedos.

As roupas do pai roçaram contra a extenção de sua pele nua e seus lábios se reencontraram com furor, num beijo profundo, sendo abandonado apenas quando John invadiu seu interior com os dedos. Dean estremeceu e esqueceu de vez a dor em seu ombro direito, abraçando John com força, travando um gemido de dor com os dentes. Entreabriu as pernas um pouco mais para ele e se deixou invadir cada vez mais profundamente. Logo seus gemidos eram de prazer, tanto pelo movimento que seu pai realizava em seu íntimo, quanto por sentir o peso de seu corpo roçando contra seu membro com vontade. O contato com as roupas pesadas chegavam a machucar e assim que alguma ordem se restabeleceu em sua respiração, não tardou em abrir a jaqueta do pai e levantar a blusa grossa que escondia seu corpo do contato real contra o seu.

Dean ouviu um suspiro partir dele ao abrir seu jeans e atrevidamente reter nas mãos o membro rijo que ânsiva por um toque quente. O contato com as roupas ainda incomodava por áreas tão sensíveis e não se intimidou em empurrar com os pés a calça do pai para baixo, finalmente podendo sentir o calor da pele nua dele chocar-se sem impedimentos contra a sua.

John tinha os olhos turvos pelo desejo. Se não fizesse logo iria gozar nas mãos do filho e essa não era nem de longe sua intenção. Precisava estar dentro dele, com a urgência de uma pessoa que precisa de ar para respirar e água para se manter.

Desceu por seu corpo se soltando do abraço de Dean, deslizando a língua pela pele lisa até seu membro e com prazer lhe chupou por menos de um respirar profundo, apenas o êxtasiando e o deixando à beira do ápice para o que enfrentaria em seguida. John puxou os quadris dele sobre suas coxas e o penetrou devagar, mas profundamente. Invadindo a barreira natural de seu corpo estreito. John quase podia senti-lo se rasgar.

_Pai... - Dean gemeu por ele em meio a dor e estremeceu, e como ele se parecia mais com Mary a cada gemido, a cada reação de seu corpo tão quente e apertado, John sentia ser o mesmo de quando forçou-se por inteiro dentro dela na primeira vez e lhe tirou a pureza. Sabia-se tirar muito mais que aquela "virgindade" do filho, sabia estar a lhe tirar algo muito maior e imperdoável... Estava matando a chance de Dean escapar, fugir para longe e se afastar do egoísmo que alquebrava tanto a ele, quanto Sam.

A chance, que depois de anos de erros, desejou que Dean pudesse ter. Viver para si mesmo, pelo menos por um dia de sua vida. Mas naquele instante sobre o luar radioso, assistindo as cores das chamas adentrar nos olhos turvos de Dean, sua mente estava à milhas de encontrar algum grau de sobriedade no que quer que fosse.

As mãos de Dean estavam dentro de sua blusa, percorrendo suas costas. Podia sentir suas unhas arranharem por sua pele, enquanto John procurava abrigo no calor de sua boca, que o recebia entre um gemido e outro, dependendo da intensidade com que lhe possuía. As pernas dele atadas em sua cintura, por vezes, controlavam os movimentos, controlando assim a dor que sentia entre os choques de prazer, e os cadênciava num ritmo mais lento, como se desejasse que aquele momento jamais se findasse. Aquilo beirava à tortura para ambos. Estavam imersos na dor de andar à beira de um orgasmo há muito tempo desejado e negado, mesmo sentindo e querendo de forma igual, pois queriam mais, exigiam mais de si mesmos.

Cada vez que investia contra ele, sentia-se mais em casa. Podia ser no cheiro floral e quase sufocante de sua pele, no verde brilhante dos seus olhos, no loiro macio dos seus cabelos ou nos gemidos que desprendiam dos seus lábios ... Não importava onde procurasse, estava mais perto de Mary de qualquer maneira. Pois a procurava a cada instante. John sabia que revivendo Mary assim, estava matando, não Dean, mas a imagem de seu filho em seu coração e por fim estava tirando de Dean o que ele mais queria, todo aquele imenso amor que, não podia expilcar a razão, jamais pôde e não poderia lhe dar.

Mais alguns instantes de desespero contido, mais alguns movimentos profundos e invasores e seus gemidos se tornaram mais altos, mais impossíveis de conter. John não queria que Dean os contece de qualquer forma. O queria em êxtase, em delírio pleno. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar contra o seu e seguir apenas seus movimentos, como se abdicasse de vontade própria, indo de encontro ao seu corpo como suas mãos ordenavam e lhe recebendo com todo ardor. Dean estava quente, tanto que John sentia-se a queimar no calor da febre que irradiava tanto dentro quanto para fora de seu corpo. Chegava a doer sempre que saia de dentro dele e sentia o ar frio à sua volta a lhe tocar. Então, afundava-se com mais desejo ainda, mais forte enquanto o mantinha cativo nos braços.

Sempre que tocava num certo ponto, Dean revirava os olhos e arqueava contra ele, ânsiando por mais contato, deixando no ar sussurros incompreensíveis e gemidos fascinantes que lhe fugiam sem pudor algum. Se abria cada vez mais para John, dando-lhe passagem entre suas pernas e lhe proporcionando ir tão profundamente quanto podia. Sua ereção roçava com vigor contra o abdome definido e rígido do pai a cada investida. O braço dele envolvia suas costas e segurava sua nuca de forma possessiva, assim como a mão que segurava de forma viríl seu quadril, não o deixando escapar por um milímetro que fosse ao recebe-lo.

Ver sua pele marcada pelas mãos do pai, pela pressão dos seus lábios e dentes era avassalador. Poderia gozar apenas em imaginar o que o pai podia ver toda vez que aquela expectativa lhe possuia, sempre que John retirava seu membro por inteiro e se mantinha apenas a devora-lo com os olhos, vidrado naquele ponto de penetração que não podia ver a recebe-lo. Naqueles instantes sentia-se vazio, como se lhe faltasse um pedaço físico e o sexo grosso e pulsante que aguardava a retornar, ao assentimento das vontades do pai, fosse mais parte sua que dele próprio.

Não podia ver, mas podia sentir quando ele o penetrava devagar. Sentia seu corpo devorando cada centímetro do corpo do pai e implorando por mais. Dean não tinha mais forças para conter e deixou-se levar pela intensa onda de prazer que lhe abateu. O vazio em sua alma se perdeu naqueles instantes em que seu jorro viríl se derramava nas mãos dele ao perceber John acompanha-lo na contração de seus corpos. John sentiu algo estarrecedor, ao estremecer junto dele, afogando um gemido gutural em sua boca e devorando o êxtase de Dean.

Pela primeira vez sentia-se amando Dean acima de tudo. Mais que Mary. Mais que Sam. Algo impensável antes.

A idéia de amar ambos os filhos da mesma forma lhe era irreal. Eram sentimentos quase opostos. Para um, o cuidado exacerbado, para o outro, quase abandono. Pedidos contra ordens. Conversas contra certezas. Sam era seu filho, o amava e o queria como tal, nem mais nem menos, sendo assim, deveria protegê-lo sobre qualquer coisa. Dean não. Dean era seu companheiro, seu braço direito e por muitas vezes o esquerdo também, sua mão forte e sempre segura no gatilho... Dean era seu lugar fixo, sua realidade triste enquanto Sam era seu futuro antes almejado, seu conto de fadas não realizado. Dean o mantinha a cada vez que Sam o rasgava... E mesmo assim, sempre que voltava, voltava para seu filho e não para seu soldado obediente.

Mas agora John voltaria por Dean. Era como se apaixonar à primeira vista, como se fosse a primeira vez em que o visse na vida. Ele amava Dean, mil vezes mais do que como a um filho, e tantas vezes mais errado. John tinha acabado por fazer. Acabara de matá-lo. Dean não era mais "seu filho", mas sim, apenas "seu".

Desde aquela noite, jamais sua presença lhe fora tão urgente. Levara Dean para cada caçada que encontrara, pelo simples fato

de que não tinha paz em pensar deixa-lo para trás, por saber que quando precisasse, não seriam suas mãos que o cuidariam e não seria em seu corpo que suas mágoas seriam afogadas de imediato e momentâneamente esquecidas.

Dean jamais lhe pedira passagem e se o fizesse, John aceitaria, mas Dean nunca pediu. Sempre se entregava e submetia, como se assim provasse mais ainda sua obediência. E aquela aceitação em sua pele, em seus atos, eram sua maior perdição. Sempre que estavam próximos, sempre que estavam relativamente a sós, John não se continha. Não se importava com o que as pessoas achariam quando se registravam como pai e filho, e sempre o faziam, naqueles motéis baratos de beira de estrada e logo metade dos hóspedes podiam ouvi-los gemer. Talvez ninguém se importasse de taxa-lo como o bastardo que era, porque não acreditassem que fossem realmente pai e filho, talvez pelo mesmo motivo que John não o sentia assim.

Eram totalmente diferentes e isso era inegável. Não havia rastro de John em Dean além do que mostrava ao exterior em suas roupas, suas músicas, seu carro... Porque por dentro, não havia nada de seu além do amor que Dean lhe oferecia.

_**Ooooo...**_

_**Continua...**_


	3. Lesson three A final lesson

Bem, este é o final... E me despeço dessa fic de alma lavada e com sensação de dever cumprido. Há muito tempo queria escrevê-la, mas as palavras certas me faltavam.

Ainda teremos de John/Dean, apenas mais leve. Deixemos a conversa para depois.

_"All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be..._

_Todo amor virou mal, escurecendo meu mundo_

_Tatuando tudo o que vejo, tudo o que sou, tudo que serei..."_

_Black- Pearl Jam_

**" ****How to kill a son in the heart of a father " **

**- ****A sidestory from "What daddy means"**

_**"Lesson three - A final lesson"**_

O peso já conhecido daquelas mãos deslizavam por seus ombros. Tão natural quanto reconhecer o cheiro do wisky barato que vinha de sua boca enquanto sussurrava arrastado, aos seus ouvidos, por seu nome. John o fazia como se não estivesse com o corpo colado ao seu, mas sim à muitas milhas de distância... Atado num lugar longinqüo demais para que potência de sua voz podesse lhe alcançar.

Aquelas mãos que conheciam seus caminhos vagavam impunes por onde desejavam. Seu corpo reclamava um pouco de dor quando um ferimento ou outro era encontrado por sob a palma grossa, mas Dean nem ao menos poderia se enganar, como se de alguma forma aquele toque lhe incomodasse, pois não existia verdade alguma nesse pensamento. A cada toque a dor desvanecia.

O calor que vinha do corpo dele, dos braços que o envolviam saudosos enquanto lhe despia, era muito mais do que tivera durante uma vida inteira de ordens cumpridas em submissão silênciosa. Ali, tinha tudo o que sempre desejou realizado naquele carinho, mesmo que de uma forma totalmente errada... Não se importava, realmente não lhe doía saber-se tão dependênte assim. Não sentia-se sendo usado, muito pelo contrário, chegava ao ponto, de muitas vezes, ter plena certeza de que era ele quem usava ao pai.

Dean nunca conhecera o que era o gosto dos lábios do pai sem o adocicado e conhecido gosto do alcool a lhe entorpecer, ele, pelo contrário, na maioria das vezes postava-se sóbrio àquela relação. Não podia culpar as garrafas bebidas pelo caminho ou as febres consequêntes dos ferimentos das caçadas. Era ele quem queria e usava John, buscando assim a única forma em que podia materializar e alcançar o amor almejado, que lhe fora negado por tantos anos e facilmente esquecido entre seus braços.

Uma réstia de amor, um rastro ínfimo de cuidado, alguma importância, mesmo que mínima em seu mundo, já era o bastante para lhe fazer necessário em sua presença e de alguma forma absurda, miseravel e suja, sentia-se um pouco menos infeliz... Um sentimento entre o devastador e o avassalador, algo que era incapaz de descrever com palavras.

Amor? Sim, era amor, era impossível não taxar assim, mas um amor adverso, um amor feito na medida exata e com o poder de ferir um pouco mais a cada instante, mas nem por isso minimamente indesejado.

Quando se ama, ama-se tudo à sua volta, ama-se a vida que brota e floresce sob seus pés, pois o mundo que permeia aquele ser tão adorado se faz caro como nunca. Assim as cores da vida se refazem e ganham novas camadas, novas texturas e tonalidades e tudo acaba por fazer parte deste sentimento tão primordial que deveria inundar o coração. Amor também é amar a vida, tanto a sua quanto a do outro, mas isso estava muito longe do que sentia.

O que sentia era diferente. Era a angustia, o medo, o pavor de saber-se sentir desesperadamente a sua falta mesmo estando em seus braços. Era saber-se apenas o resto do pouco que insistia a ser a cada amanhecer em sua presença, e por mais que lutasse contra e superficialmente preferisse não pensar no assunto, no fim, não passava de tentar, em vão, diminuir aquele vazio ameaçador que os rondava. Tanto para um, quanto para o outro. Um vazio infinito causado por aquele excesso de amor impossível de apagar. Amar demais também podia não passar de uma punição, um castigo sem fim para quem amava tão pouco a si mesmo. Se é que amavam...

Aquilo beirava, não, era doentio. Batiam ambos às portas da insanidade com os olhos abertos e mãos estendidas por um pouco mais de embriaguez. Um, porque se culpava por não conseguir se ordenar a parar e o outro por não ter forças para pensar que deveria fazê-lo por si mesmo. A cada dia se tornavam mais urgêntes, mais calados e focados apenas na obsessão muda que os consumia.

Aos olhos do mundo agiam como sempre, mas entre eles, sob o cair das luzes ou sob o calor do sol, raramente existiam palavras. Pois elas não se faziam necessárias, nada além daquele contato sufocante o era. Palavras podiam tornarem-se inimigas perigosas e perguntas e respostas podiam ser divididas e concedidas de outra forma menos invasiva. Falar sobre o que acontecia quando estavam sozinhos era pedir demais, quando caminhavam pela realidade de suas vidas. Suas existências haviam sido divididas em duplas personalidades distintas, uma para a vida cotidiana e a outra para os momentos que pertenciam apenas aos dois. Não importando em qual modo estivessem, em nenhuma delas aquela outra vida era sequer lembrada.

Mas apenas naquela outra realidade se tornavam a própria existência um para o outro. Lá, não havia espaço para sorrisos ou brincadeiras, nem nada do que amantes tão acostumados e adeptos costumavam partilhar. Pois não se sentiam como simples amantes a se consumirem em luxúria, aquilo em que viviam era o mais delicioso e detestável e irremediável dos pecados.

Pecadores aos olhos do mundo...e aos seus próprios. Não existia outro veredito que lhes coubessem além de culpados.

Afogavam no outro o próprio vazio, esperando receber de volta o entusiasmo que deveriam compartilhar, tão potente quanto o êxtase que sentiam. Cada ato era algo quase que solene, como se ambos falhassem na imensa expectativa que carregavam toda vez que se tocavam. Eram falhos e dilacerados, incapazes de oferecer o que o outro necessitava naquela busca sem fim por algo que nem ao menos sabiam existir. Tudo era sóbrio e compenetrado, cada toque dado, cada pedaço cedido era ao mesmo tempo glória e perdição. Carregavam nos ombros o peso e a culpa de cada ato racional e insano aos quais se entregavam consciêntemente.

John estava arrastando ambos para a morte. Andavam inadvertidamente sobre uma tênue linha à beira do precipício. Dean compreendia os riscos, mas era incapaz de negar-se, pois algo em seu interior lhe gritava que seu pai estava coberto de razão. Atiravam-se de cabeça em caçadas cada vez mais perigosas, missões suicidas que nenhum outro caçador estava disposto a enfrentar. Alguns deles já haviam percebido essa vontade escondida sob os olhares dos caçadores, que morrer talvez fosse a solução.

Mesmo não sabendo os reais motivos para a visível e crescente quantidade de cicatrizes novas em seus corpos a cada curto período em que se esbarravam, Bobby já havia apontado e engatilhado contra a cabeça de John por desconfiar e culpa-lo por todo o mal que lhes recaía. Visivelmente tentando protegê-lo de alguma forma da influência do pai. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para lhe explicar o que acontecia. Não podia. E no fim eram apenas os dois e sempre os dois, tentando secretamente findarem-se sem precisar deixarem-se para trás. John tentava, Dean apenas assentia, porque jamais teria forças para escolher viver se o perdesse.

John e seus olhos escuros e turvos, com suas mãos fortes e possessivamente bem colocadas, exalando força e paixão a cada respirar. Lhe devorava sem toca-lo e o completava sem lhe adentrar. Seu corpo já estava acostumado, treinado, moldado a aceita-lo e domado para dar-lhe prazer até o instante final, para ir tão longe e até quando seu pai quisesse. Assim sua mente se consumia. Assim as luzes da razão desfocavam antes de apagar e se elevavam a um outro nivel de compreensão, numa entrega que apenas uma alma despedaçada poderia entender.

A pele nua, morena e suada na qual lhe era permitido desbravar os relevos sob as mãos cansadas eram seu respirar. Sentia alívio ao ser despido e tomado e mais uma vez ser necessário. Era desejo o que ascendia em seus poros e lhe consumia ao ver os músculos aflorando pela pele dele, gritando a necessidade com que precisava lhe possuir.

John afastou-se enquanto despia-se devagar, à frente do verde faminto dos seus olhos. Em uma distância segura, onde suas mãos não podiam toca-lo e quebrar o encanto, mas ainda assim Dean podia perceber sob as pontas dos dedos, abandonados contra os lençóis asperos, a textura dos músculos rangendo sob sua pele em cada movimento.

A luz do dia cedendo ao entardecer, tingindo apenas para eles o mundo em cores tão mais bonitas. Adentrando a janela naquele púrpura profundo irradiado contra o moreno dourado da pele dele, criando uma sombra mais escura e protetora em meio aos pelos de seu peito. Havia algo diferente tatuado em seu rosto enquanto John se aproximava, algo que beirava a um sorriso, algo que Dean não podia compreender sob a luz acolhedora que brincava livre por onde suas mãos queriam tanto percorrer, provando do pai antes dele, lhe deixando com ciúmes e o afastando da realidade dura e suja que todo aquele desejo deveria significar.

Suas preces foram ouvidas e John se reaproximou da cama, deixando-se tocar. A cor do céu sendo refletida no escuro de seus cabelos e banhando sua pele naquele dourado encantador. Ajoelhou-se na cama, à centímetros dele e deixou as mãos subirem sem barreiras por suas coxas e quadris, observando aos detalhes a criatura perfeita que seu pai era, subindo por suas costas largas e descendo por seu peito e abdome, até reencontrar o ponto em que seus lábios beijavam e invadiam de leve na linha de sua cintura.

John passou as mãos por seus cabelos e fez Dean encara-lo, mas não soltar o quase abraço que mantinha ao seu redor de seu torso. Seus corpos roçando levemente, entre uma respiração e outra em instantes que se tornavam anos luz de distância.

Toda a claridade que tomava o aposento no terceiro andar do prédio, as grandes janelas erguidas em direção ao pôr-do-sol e nada mais, pareciam feitas com o único propósito de permitir toda aquela luz refletir sobre o verde calmo das retinas de Dean e as encher de vida. Não haviam sombras onde pudessem se esconder um do outro. Apenas luz por todos os cantos misturada ao cheiro da chuva que começava a cair tímida naquele pequeno pedaço de deserto que escapara da realidade junto deles.

Dean não sentiu a força da gravidade atingi-lo. Estava ocupado demais sentindo os lábios do pai invadindo os seus com a propriedade de quem é o dono de suas vontades. Tanto que só se percebeu já deitado outra vez contra os lençois quando sentiu o peso de seu corpo encaixando-se contra o seu. O corpo nú do pai tocava o seu tão naturalmente que chegava a lhe roubar a individualidade num breve roçar. As mãos quentes dele correndo por sua pele banhada pelo calor do sol e totalmente esquecida dos maltratos de instantes atrás. Não existia dor física o suficiente no mundo que lhe arrancasse do transe que sentia ao calor de sua pele. Nos braços dele não restava mais mundo de dor para onde voltar.

Afundou a cabeça contra o travesseiro e mordeu os lábios, apertando o tecido do lençol nas mãos, quando seu corpo, obediêntemente, deixou-se ser preenchido por inteiro, devagar e ininterruptamente. Um rasgo de dor junto a um gemido de prazer lhe fugiram dos lábios, estremecendo ao tê-lo pulsando profundamente dentro de si. Dean negou-se a fechar os olhos, pois dessa vez, sob aquela luz radiosa e quente, não queria perder nem um instante da visão do prazer desenhado nas linhas do corpo e da face daquele que amava de forma absurda. Reconhecia a necessidade com que John se afundava em sua carne aos seus movimentos e sabia que ambos não durariam muito, quase nada dessa vez.

Mas mesmo esse quase nada era mais do que tudo o que já tivera, antes de compreender que nascera para ama-lo e ser amado assim...

John olhou para trás e o assistiu dormindo. Dean adormecera em seus braços e ainda podia sentir o cheiro e o calor da pele dele na sua. Não queria ir, mas não podia mais ficar, as pistas do demônio esquentavam e era perigoso demais para o seu filho se ele permanecesse parado, apenas esperando o pior...

Quis sussurrar palavras de despedida aos seus ouvidos entre beijos carinhosos, dos quais ele não se recordaria, mas imaginou como seria mil vezes mais injusto se Dean nem ao menos pudesse ouvi-las...

Fechou as janelas, o protegendo do sereno que teimava em invadir o quarto e apenas observou-o por um instante a mais. Com aquela palavra presa na garganta obrigou seus olhos a fugirem da expressão de paz cravada em sua face, lhe virou as costas enquanto ouvia o som da porta fechando-se levemente atrás de sí. Deixando seu coração trancado do lado de dentro com esperança, junto ao pingente esquecido sobre o criado-mudo e que, como ele, deveria e iria cuida-lo e protegê-lo.

Mesmo tendo a certeza plena de que, tanto um quanto o outro, ambos falhariam miseravelmente ao final.

Uma chuva fina e gélida descia dos céus tingindo em cinza os resquícios finais do pôr-do-sol, guiando seus passos para longe e em cada uma das gotas que chocavam-se contra seu rosto, como que palavras mudas a açoita-lo, ecoavam em seu mundo como um pedido de perdão para aquele deixado e abandonado para atrás, uma vez mais...

_"We' ve belong together..._

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro..."_

_Black - Pearl Jam (acoustic)_

**"Fim"**

**Ooooo... **

_***Agradeço a todos que leram. Especialmente à Empty e a Rainha por seus comentários, que me deixaram muito feliz ! ***_

**Ooooo... **

Deve ser horrível sentir-se assim incapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo deve ser maravilhosamante avassalador sentir-se tão de outra pessoa e tão pouco de si mesmo... Sinto minha alma Drama Queen aflorando pelos poros... ( Esse comentário poderia me levar, muito bem amarrada, direto para uma clínica psiquiátrica, eu sei...)

Falando sério agora, só queria esclarecer que essa fic não é a imposição de um atestado de culpa. Não é que John ou Dean sejam culpados individualmente, para mim nenhum dos dois o é... Minha intenção é ir muito além, além até mesmo desse amor...

Quando comecei a escrevê-la, não sabia muito bem do que realmente se tratava, mas agora me vem de forma clara e óbvia. Entrega, é disso que se fala aqui. Pois é muito mais fácil amar do que se entregar. Se entregar está a um nivel acima e não estou falando de sexo, estou falando de aceitar o que se sente e ter coragem para derrubar os muros que nos mantém distântes.

Sei que para a maioria, esse assunto é pra lá de ousado, coisa que na minha mente não cabe num fandom criado a partir da relação incestuosa entre dois irmãos de sangue e convivência, bem mas isso é apenas a minha opinião.

Minha alma é totalmente livre e se houver amor e aceitação de ambas as partes não vejo mal algum. Sou tão a fovor, quanto sou contra à qualquer relação mantida sob violência, não importa qual seja.

Nossa vida é efêmera demais para nos negarmos a algo que realmente amamos apenas porque os costumes morais, criados por uma igreja corrupta ou pela chamada "cilvilização", que destrói e tira da harmonia perfeita do mundo lindo em que vivemos, taxou como errado ou pecado.

Não sou, mas deveria ser hippie... Não achem que digo isso em proveito próprio, sou heterosexual e casada, mas toda forma de amor e afeição, se verdadeira, para mim é válida e bela...

_**Ooooo...**_


End file.
